Tide
Role-played by CloneTrooper101, Tide is a 27 year old male Tylosaurus proriger "Spielbergi". Tide is the culling character for the water areas of LtL. He has reached a massive size of 65 ft in length and 40 tons. His favored prey items include fish, sharks, whales, dolphins, and other marine reptiles, along with the occasional floating carcasses of drowned animals. His territory consists of the waters surrounding The Five Deaths and Isla Nublar. Tide is considerably more powerful, bigger, and aggressive compared to the average Tylosaur. Also, unlike the average Tylosaurus who rely on a Jacobson organ and flick their tongue in and out as a method of gathering scent, like that of snakes and lizards, it appears that Tide relies on detecting scents by passing water through special openings on the roof of his mouth and out though openings in each nostril, a method similar to that of sharks. This gives him an nearly unrivaled advantage in tracking down potential prey. Life Born in the 1980's, Tide was InGen's first Tylosaurus and was orginally meant to have been the star attraction of Jurrassic Park's marine facility when the Phase II attractions of the park were supposed to open. In the years before being shipped to the facility at Nublar, he built up quite a fearsome reputation for being extremely territorial and for injuring and killing his handlers whenever they were near or attempted to enter his holding tank. Thanks to the costly lessons they learned from handling Tide, the InGen board was convinced that they needed to create a relatively 'safer' variant of Tylosaurus to be displayed at future parks in hope to avoid any further mishaps. Despite being extremely dangerous and since the next batch of 'safer' Tylosaurs were not yet ready, a furious John Hammond, nevertheless, ordered to have him moved to Isla Nublar's Marine Facility anyway, much to the dislike of several InGen board members. During the disastrous series of events that lead to the apparent destruction of Jurassic Park in the year of 1993, Tide encountered a group of survivors consisting of Dr. Gerry Harding, Gerry's daughter, Jess, and the two mercenaries, Billy Yoder and Nima, as they desperately tried to find a way off Isla Nublar. Another member of their group, Dr. Laura Sorkin, betrayed Gerry and the others and released Tide in an attempt to use the hyper aggressive Tylosaur as leverage to prevent the island from being bombed. However, before Dr, Sorkin could accomplish her scheme, Tide suddenly killed and ate the AWOL scientist. He then proceeded to attack Gerry, Jess, and Nima after they were forced to swim through his watery domain to escape when Billy Yoder flooded and trapped them in the glass observation rotunda. They barely managed to avoid Tide's toothy maw and escaped the Marine Facility leaving him trapped inside his exhibit with no, obvious, way out. Miraculously, Tide, along with the rest of Marine Facility, survived the bombing and eventually managed escape out into the open ocean. He is now swimming freely about Isla Sorna's waterways, mostly staying near his birthplace in the Deep Channel, but he occasionally prowls the waters surrounding both the Five Deaths and Isla Nublar to hunt or scavenge for food. From 1995 to 1997 he attacked and sunk several fishing boats that passed too close to the islands of the Five Deaths and killed many of the crew members that were on the boats. At the moment, he has no enemies. Category:Characters